I only talk to friends
by Sean pizza
Summary: Another story I may not continue with, but just felt like writing anyway.


**NARRATOR'S POV**

* * *

October 1st, 2016, Castelia city, Unova region.

In a cell inside the underground Gengar prison another day arose, yet the ones down there would never wake up to sunlight on their face, but yells in their ears. "EVERY ONE OF YOU MAGGOTS UP RIGHT NOW!" Was the usual greeting to all of them at 6:00 in the morning. Every day was the same for most of them down there. Wake up, get whipped, do work, eat, pray, then sleep. I said most, but not all. Some of the prisoners living down there had a rather different schedule. Their day was: wake up, get whipped, do work, get whipped, eat, get whipped, pray, get whipped, then sleep. The ones who got this treatment were the pokemon who had commited more devious crimes than the others. But, our story is not about any of them, it is about...another, who had a different schedule to any of them.

One beedrill that was living in the prison, woke up, did work, ate, then came the questioning. For months the Gengar had kept asking him questions on what he was hiding, and for months he kept his mouth shut. Unfortunately, for every question left un answered, he took a shadow ball to the face. From the two years he had been down here. And in his time down here, his right drill had been bent, his once green shiny body had been drenched into a horrid puke colour, his antenna had been tangled, and he had lost sight in one eye. A lot of the pokemon down here had many physical capabilities, but that Beedrill was the toughest out of them all.

Anyway, our story truly begins at 6:15. The Beedrill had slept through the usual morning call, so he had to get an extra beating. The Beedrill even knew that he had slept through and what was coming for him, but he needed those extra few seconds living in his paradise in his dreams. In a land where the seas are made of honey, the trees are made of liquorice and the sky was as yellow as the sun shining through his wings as he soared through the sky, and then crashed down into an obsidian hell that had torturous Gengar waiting to rip those wings apart.

You wont like how much description I give of the tortue methods they use on pokemon down here, so I'll skip that and get onto the work. Every week they had a different task for each pokemon to do. Today they had to haul shipments of food and bricks all the way to Lentimas town. If Jessie (The Beedrill) had his wings, he could just fly over there and make things much faster, but his wings had been broken, so he had to walk like everyone else in line.

All of them were lined up, and each of them were being handed a package. The larger pokemon such as a Krookodile and a Torterra had been handed the bricks to carry, while the smaller ones such as Jessie were given smaller amounts of brick, or the food. They were about to go, but a "Hey boss! We caught this one trying to sneak out a castelia cone!" Interrupted them. "Put her on with the rest of them, this'll give her a taste of the stuff you do when you come here."

* * *

 **JESSIE'S POV**

* * *

'Her'? This is the first time we've had a girl here. I am a bit surprised since I suspected females to be the kinder gender, but now I guess I'm being a bit sexist.

Also, after the rest of us heard the word "her" They all turned to look at her lustfully. I can't deny that I too looked at her, but I had no sexual intentions of her, I just thought that she looked genuinely pretty. "Allright, get in line Ninetales!" The guard says shoving her behind me in the line. "Please, I just wanted to get a castelia cone for my sister, she's dreamed about tasting one of them for years!" She says. "No ice cream shall ever come to anyone without payment! Now shut up and walk!"

So, we put one foot/paw/hoof in front of the other, walking right through castelia city, past the gate, Through the forest on route 16, over the bridge, through another gate that lead to the white forest, onto route 14, and stopping at undella town. We were each allowed to eat one thing from the food packages we were carrying, just because it was Saturday. Many of them ate the fancy things like the biscuits or the little cakes, but I longed for a peice of fruit. I opened the bag of oranges, and without even peeling the skin off, took a massive bite into the squelching, juicy, tangy fruit that melted like ice in my mouth. Oh, I had never tasted a fruit like this is ages, It felt like it was a fruit from Arceus.

It didn't take me long to gobble down the rest of it. I ate every part of that orange, because I didn't want to waste a morsel of it. After a little more, we were setting off again. We went through the crowds of people rushing up to Caitlin's villa, and we enter the mountain. As usual, It was very hot inside the mountain, and the stones on the ground dug up into our feet each other step we took as well. Some of us were lucky, because we could levitate or take the heat better. The Ninetails seemed to even be enjoying it. I guess it's just because she was a fire type.

I then bump into the torterra in front of me. Something has made the whole line stop. "Oi! What's going on?" The torterra shouts. "The little thing's just collapsed." Sure enough, we all rush ahead to see an Ariados laying on the ground, unmoving. One of the guards comes up to him and places his hand on the Ariados's neck. "Dead." "It doesn't matter, KEEP MOVING!" The head guard shouts out to us, kicking the Ariados corpse off to the side to make way. "You're just gonna leave him there? Can't you at least get him out to bury him?" The Ninetales says to a guard. "The heat will melt away his corpse by the morning, unless you want to carry him there?"

"I shall."

And with that, she lifts the dead spider onto her back along with the shipment of rice, and moves in front of me.

More trudging through the mountain later, and we finally reach out destination. All of us collapse onto the ground as soon as we exit the cave. The guards and even some of the villagers start to unload the things from our backs and give them to the village. Squinting my eyes to my right, I see the Ninetales with the Ariados corpse on the ground, with her paws digging into the dirt. The ground is hard, sandy and hot, it will take much time for her to dig a hold big enough to fit that pokemon in there. The Ariados...I never knew him, but I still feel sad for him. My right drill is bent, but I'm still able to manoeuvre my left drill. So, I pick myself up, waddle over to her, and dig my dril into the ground, spinning it around in a circle and plowing a hole.

It doesn't take long because my family were diggers, and I learnt from them as I as growing up. "Th...thanks." She says to me. I look up to her face and finally speak after two years to her. "Don't mention it. Better push him in."


End file.
